


You Are Always Enough

by Allwalkfree



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Family, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gen, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 15:06:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18166736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allwalkfree/pseuds/Allwalkfree
Summary: Ben meets someone else who can see ghosts and Klaus feels like he's being abandoned.





	You Are Always Enough

“Klaus! Klaus!” Ben searched his brother’s room from top to bottom, before sighing in exasperation. “Klaus come out you idiotic piece of lovable misery!” 

“Awww Ben,” Klaus said, crawling out of the closet. “No need for the flattery.”

“Yeah right. That’s the only reason you came out, and you know it.”

Ben moved over to his brother’s side as he stood up, quickly looking him over to check for any injury inflicted by his stupidity.

“So,” Klaus said, shoving past his brother. “What brings you back to my humble abode after you left so soon.”

When his brother didn’t answer, he turned around to stare at him in question. A stare that turned into a curious one, when all he was met with was the largest grin Klaus had ever seen on his dead brothers face.

“I see someone is happy today,” he smirked, making his way over to the table at the corner and picking up an open bag of sweet caramels.

“Did you meet a ghost lover?” Wiggling his eyebrows suggestively, he popped one caramel into his mouth, and sighed happily when it melted on his tongue.

The annoyed frown that Klaus expected, never came, as his brother continued to grin at him.

“Something like that,” he said. Keeping his words deliberately vague.

Klaus gaped at him.

“No,” he said. “No way. You did? You really did find yourself a ghost lover?”

A laugh burst out past his lips. Throwing his hands over his mouth, he jumped around giddily.

“This is the happiest day of my life Ben! Oh my, oh my oh my.”

Ben just shook his head at him. “Hold your horses Klaus,” he said, fondness bleeding into his voice.

“I didn’t find a ghost lover.” Bouncing on his heals as well, Ben smiled widely. “I found someone alive who could see me like you do! Isn’t that Great!”

By now Ben was practically beaming at him like the sun, looking at him like this was going to be the best fucking thing that ever happened to the both of them, but all Klaus could feel suddenly, was sickness. A dead feeling crawling all the way up from his stomach and turning his mouth into ash.

He stumbled back a bit. Ben mustn’t have noticed how pale his brother had become, because he carried on like he couldn’t wait to share every last detail of his adventure with his brother.

“She looked at me Klaus! She looked right at me and screamed. And sure we started of pretty rocky with her being afraid of me and everything, but after a while it was the most amazing thing ever!”

He was beaming again _. ‘Why is he doing that?’_  Klaus thought.  _‘Why is he smiling like this is something to celebrate?  Doesn’t he get that this could be dangerous? Why is he so happy? I don’t understand?’_

“Now you don’t have to deal with me twenty-four, seven,” Ben breathed, eyes shining like the fucking stars.

 _‘Oh,’_  Klaus thought. ‘ _That’s why. He just wants to get away from me.’_

“Good for you,” he managed to grit out, after Ben stopped rambling for a second to wait for his input.

 _‘As if that even matters,’_  Klaus thought bitterly _. ‘As if my opinion would ever stop him from finally having someone else to share his time with.’_

Plastering the widest of smiles on his face, Klaus held up the bag of caramels he had been clutching between his fingertips like a lifeline. “We need to celebrate! Look at you making friends at last! Now you will be out of my hair, and around her!” Shaking the candy, he did a tiny celebratory spin. “Yay!”

Ben didn’t say anything back.

His brother had gone quiet.

“I thought you would be happy that I found someone else to bother,” he muttered, face scrunched up, and eyes looking suspiciously teary.

“Of course I want you to have other people to talk to,” Klaus blurted out quickly, clutching his heart dramatically. “Why would you think otherwise?”

“I know you, you don’t look happy for me at all.”

Ben had stuffed his hands deep in his pocket now. Scuffing the floor of the bedroom with his boot, and generally looking miserable.

“No, no no,” Klaus said, rushing over to his brother and gently patting him on the head. “I am happy for you. I am,” he repeated when Ben didn’t look convinced.

“Am just sad for myself,” he whispered, the words feeling like a final confession ripped from his dead, cold hands.

Ben lifted his head at that. “What do you mean?”

“Well,” Klaus said, scratching his head in embarrassment. “If you have someone else, what to say you won’t just bail on me?”

Shrugging he stared at the floor, lips pursed, and eyes beginning to sting.

“You always say you are tired of my bullshit, and now you have an excuse to talk to someone else other than me, so who’s to say you won’t just walk away, for good this time and never come back? I mean, what do I have to offer beside the same old, same old?”

Ben didn’t say anything, but the arms that came around Klaus in a tight hug all of a sudden, said so much more.

His brother buried his face into his neck, and although Ben couldn’t breathe, the phantom weight of his body, still felt so alive that Klaus chest finally expanded to take in the much-needed air that his lungs had refused to absorb this whole time.

“You’re my brother,” Ben muttered. “Not even the apocalypse could keep me away from your bullshit.”

Klaus let out a strangled laugh at that, holding onto his brother like the precious individual he was.

“Am pretty sure that’s Five’s line,” he choked out.

Ben huffed. “Doesn’t matter, it still holds true for me.”

“You promise you won’t leave me behind?”

“I wouldn’t leave you behind for life itself.”


End file.
